Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden
Warning: This game is canon "The year is 2053. Basketball is dead." - Charles Barkley Tales of Game's Presents Chef Boyardee's Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden, Chapter 1 of the Hoopz Barkley SaGa, typically abbreviated as Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden or simply Barkley, is a parody freeware role-playing video game developed by Tales of Game's Studios. It is the unofficial sequel to Barkley Shut Up and Jam! and Space Jam and the first game in the Hoopz Barkley Saga. It features traditional JRPG-styled battles and dungeons. There is a sequel in the works called Barkley 2: Revenge of Cuchulainn. Gameplay The player controls former NBA player Charles Barkley and a handful of secondary characters. A host of former and current NBA players also feature as NPCs. The game's battle system, dubbed the "B.A.B.B.Y. System," is influenced by many commercial JRPGs. Enemies appear on the game field and may run at the player and attack if the player moves into their line of sight. Once a battle is initiated, each player has a number of attacks and skills they can use. Most attacks require multiple or timed button presses as in the Mario RPG series, and some of the attacks are accuracy-based, dealing more damage for more accurate hits. The characters can also be placed into healing, attack and effect battle roles, depending on their skill set. Saving takes place at random gas pumps in the environment, which spout off random opinions about console video games, or "vidcons", as they call it. Plot Twelve years prior to the game's events, in 2041, Charles Barkley inadvertently performed a cosmically powerful dunk known as the "Chaos Dunk" at a basketball game, killing all people in attendance except for himself and his infant son, Hoopz. As a result, basketball was outlawed and many professional basketball players were hunted down and killed, in what was called "the Great B-Ball Purge". The main game takes place in 2053, in the post-cyberpocalyptic ruins of Neo New York. After another Chaos Dunk is performed in Manhattan and kills 15 million people, Barkley is immediately put to blame. He is then chased down by the B-Ball Removal Department, led by Michael Jordan, but is rescued by another b-baller outlaw referred to as the Ultimate Hellbane, a Zauber practitioner. Hellbane then leads Barkley to the tomb of LeBron James, revealing that the Hellbane's real name is Balthios and that he is LeBron's great grandson. The ghost of LeBron, speaking to them from the B-Ball Dimension, tells the two to seek out the Cyberdwarf, who is hidden in Neo New York's sewers. While searching for the Cyberdwarf, they are joined by a cybernetic Vince Carter who has lost his memory. Upon finding Cyberdwarf, the four of them rush to a nearby church where Hoopz is hiding. Inside, Jordan shoots and kills Father Larry Bird and holds Hoopz hostage. Cyberdwarf, looking at Hoopz, comments that he may be “The One”, which suddenly restores Vince's memory. He was killed in the Great B-Ball Purge, but was revived in cyborg form by the terrorist organization B.L.O.O.D.M.O.S.E.S. (seemingly also led by Michael Jordan) with the primary directive to kill Hoopz Barkley. Vince then joins Jordan, but the two are fought off by Barkley and his party. Cyberdwarf then theorizes that B.L.O.O.D.M.O.S.E.S. used the legendary basketball known as "the Ultimate B-Ball" to perform the recent Chaos Dunk, so they travel to the old Spalding building to find another basketball of equal power. There, they discover that such a ball had indeed been developed and was dubbed the Hell B-Ball, and that it was so powerful/unstable that a janitor who mishandled it inadvertently performed a Chaos Dunk in the building years ago. With the Hell B-Ball in hand, the party seeks out B.L.O.O.D.M.O.S.E.S. They find and travel to the B.L.O.O.D.M.O.S.E.S. headquarters located on the slave ship Necron 5. After Vince is freed from his programming and Barkley defeats Jordan in basketball combat, they find the true leader of B.L.O.O.D.M.O.S.E.S.: Shadow Barkley, who promptly explains his origins. Early on in the game, it is explained that the Ultimate B-Ball is in fact the same b-ball that was used by the Nerdlucks in 1996 to store the b-ball energies they stole from Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Shawn Bradley, Larry Johnson and Muggsy Bogues, which they then used to turn themselves into the Monstars to beat Jordan and the Looney Tunes in the Space Jam. After the b-ball energies were put back in the ball and then returned to their respective players, not only did the residual energy bestow the ball it's own power, the negative energies that escaped created Shadow Barkley, who then planned to destroy all life on Earth with a super-powerful Chaos Dunk and repopulate it with clones of Barkley so that b-ball could properly evolve as a sport and as a way of life. Shadow Barkley even tried tempting Barkley into siding with him, since it was Barkley's repressed feelings that cultivated Shadow Barkley's plan in the first place. After Shadow Barkley is defeated, it is revealed that the ship itself is set to perform the Chaos Dunk even without him and initiates a countdown, at which point Barkley tells the others to go so he can perform a Chaos Dunk in order to destroy it. As the party makes their escape, they encounter the Monstars, who try to stop them, but Balthios wards them off so that Cyberdwarf and Hoopz can evacuate in an escape pod. Barkley then performs the Chaos Dunk, destroying the ship and saving the world. It is heavily implied that neither Barkley nor Balthios survived the incident. Cyberdwarf and Hoopz, unlikely to find their way back to Earth, are left to drift through the universe in search of a new home. Development Barkley was developed by Tales of Game's Studios, a group of several members from an amateur game development forum. Key members under the aliases of Chef Boyardee, bort, GZ, and quackgyver all had a hand in the development of the game, with other, more minor contributions being made by several others. The game was first developed on the RPG Maker 2003 game engine, but was later ported to Game Maker 6.1. Originally the game was planned to be released in both formats, but eventually the latter was chosen due to its increased power and flexibility. Trivia * The concept of having Michael Jordan as a villain was likely derived from the fact that he's a huge asshole in real life and that no one knew that before Space Jam. Category:Games